ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Widow's Watch
' Widow's Watch' is the eleventh episode of the fourth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary The TAPS team drives an hour south, to New Haven, Conn., to help a homeowner deal with disquieting sounds. Grant Wilson assumes they can quickly look the place over, debunk whatever they find and assure the family that all is well. Jennifer, who has lived in the home for 20 years, shows Grant, Jason Hawes and Steve Gonsalves around the property, which now houses three families and includes a working farm. That night, Steve and Dave Tango begin investigating the first floor, and the electromagnetic sweeps come up blank. They attempt to replicate a vibration or movement that could cause pictures to drop from the wall. Instead, they find the pictures hold firm. Dave finds a dead moth affixed to the back of one frame, and refuses Steve's offer of $90 to eat it. On the grounds near the greenhouse, Jason and Grant find nothing. They head inside. A search for electro-magnetism also comes up blank for the lead investigators. However, as they study the second floor, they hear sounds by the bathroom. In the basement, Jason and Grant are surprised by activity. With K-2 meters placed in the main room in hopes that paranormal activity will trigger the sensitive devices, the two sit in different areas and speak out, trying to coax a spirit. All three meters light up, seemingly in response to questions. In addition, direct questions seem to elicit knocks. When Grant asks the sprit to manifest itself, Jason thinks he sees something on the couch. As he comes closer, Grant trains the thermal camera in that direction, discovering distinct hot spots, yet not seeing anyone there. Other sounds occur, and Grant begins to think the spirit has ADD, communicating with knocks and whistles, and making the overhead fan operate. During the analysis, Dave and Steve find evidence to corroborate the experiences. When they show their findings, Grant is concerned over how best to counsel Jennifer and her husband, Nick, about the news. Jason and Grant play several audio clips for Jennifer. One sounds like the words "thank you", a direct response to Grant's asking to interact with the spirit. Later, when they ask the spirit to manifest itself, they have the audio and video synchronized, showing the hot spots on the couch and hearing a voice saying, "I will do this." Jennifer is surprised and even more concerned, so Grant advises her to take back control of the house. He suggests the family gather together and speak aloud, telling the spirit that even though its friendly, it is unwanted. Most likely, the TAPS members tell her, it will go away. The TAPS team is invited to investigate the Palace Theatre in Manchester, N.H. Company president Peter Ramsey takes the team throughout the building, and then the investigation begins. In the back room, Jason and Grant check the plumbing to see why the faucets might turn on by themselves. While the hardware was relatively new, the adjacent dishwasher is older, and they suspect the noise it makes when it's running is what leads others to think the sink is running on its own. Similarly, a second-floor door is scraping against its frame, once trapping an employee inside the room for three hours. They suspect humidity might have caused the door to expand. Investigators-in-training Kris Williams and Joe Chin check out the balcony. At first, Joe thinks he sees something in the seats, perhaps the spirit of Will Cressey, an actor said to have killed himself in the theater. He quickly realizes it is his own shadow. Later, when Steve and Dave are checking out the balcony, they hear a sound, only to find Kris and Joe prancing around the stage in costumes. The investigators tell Peter that they can find no compelling evidence of paranormal activity within the theater. Steve's research reveals an additional important fact: Cressey died in 1966, far from the theater ó in Florida. Peter appreciates that the team has at least cleared up the long-standing story. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes